SI SOLO SUPIERAS QUE TE AMO
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Una Taiora bastante bueno,no es mio,sino de Antonio....Te prometi que lo subiria,no importa si me traicionaste,lo prometi


SI TU SUPIERAS LO QUE TE AMO   
  
NOTAS: SOY ANTONIO ESTE CHICO TAN AMABLE SERA EL QUE PONGA MIS FICS DE DIGIMON AQUÍ. Y POR ESO Y POR SER TAN AMABLE LEDEDICO ESTE FIC A ALEX Y TAMBIEN A MI AMIGA MARISOL. BUENO ALBIERTO QUE TODOS LOS FICS QUE AGA APARTIR DE HOY SERAN TODOS DEL TAIORA. BUENO AQUÍ BAMOS.  
  
FUE UN DIA COMO CUALQUIERA EN LA VIDA DE TAI HASTA QUE DESPUÉS EN UN DIA ERA INVIERNO Y LA CARA DE SORA MOSTRABA PREOCUPACIÓN ,SE VEIA INDECISA ,LO QUE INTIRGO A SU AMIGO,EN ESO SE ACERCO A TAI Y LE DIJO....  
  
TAI: HOLA  
  
SORA: AH! HOLA TAI ERES TU.  
  
TAI:¿TIENES FRIO? SI QUIERES TE PRESTO MI ABRIGO.  
  
SORA: NO ES NECESARIO ,TAI ...OYE TU CONOCES A MATT MUY BIEN CIERTO?.  
  
TAI: CLARO SORA PARA ESO EL ES MI AMIGO.  
  
SORA: QUE BUENO TAI PUES SABES YO....  
  
TAI: SI ?QUE SUCEDE?  
  
SORA:(TOMO AIRE) QUIERO REGALARLE ALGO A MATT ...SABES QUE PRONTO SERA NAVIDAD Y ME GUSTARIA REGALARLE ALGO.  
  
TAI: PERO PORQUE YO NO VEO NADA DE MALO EN QUE TU LE REGALES ALGO SORA.  
  
SORA: ES QUE TU NO ME ENTIENDES SABES YO BUENO.... YO TENGO MIEDO.  
  
TAI: PERO DE QUE SORA ?DIME.  
  
SORA: BUENO,TE DIRE NUNCA PENSE DECIRSELO A NADIE ES MAS NO SE LO HE DICHO NI A MI MADRE PERO PENSANDO TU ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO Y SIEMPRE HE CONTADO CON TIGO NO ES CIERTO.  
  
TAI: CLARO SORA SIEMPRE ESTARE CONTIGO ...EN LO QUE SEA.. PERO DIME SORA.  
  
SORA: (ROJA Y NERVIOSA) BUENO ES QUE MA....MATT BUENO EL ME GUSTA.  
  
ESO FUE UN GOLPE MUY DURO PARA EL, YA QUE SIEMPRE SINTIO UN GRAN CARIÑO POR ELLA Y CUANDO SUPO QUE SORA QUERIA A OTRA PERSONA Y LO PEOR PARA EL ES QUE ESA PERSONA ES O ERA SU MEJOR AMIGO QUIEN IBA A IMAGINAR QUE SORA SENTIA TAL COSA POR SU AMIGO LA VERDAD NADIE TAMPOCO -__- (LO DIGO POR MATT.)  
  
SORA: TAI RESPONDE TU QUE ME SUGIERES QUE LE DE?.  
  
TAI: NO LO SE CUALQUIER COSA QUE TU LE DES LE GUSTARA.  
  
SORA:(MEDIO ROJA) TU...TU...LO CREES.?  
  
TAI: CLARO ,SABES?LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES LO SENCILLO ,LO QUE SALGA DE TU CORAZON ADEMAS TU ERES LA QUE PORTA EL EMBLEMA DEL AMOR NO ES CIERTO.?  
  
SORA: SI.   
  
TAI: ENTONCES DALE LO QUE SALGA DE TU CORAZON.   
  
SORA: MUNCHAS GRACIAS TAI NO SE COMO AGRADECÉRTELO.  
  
SORA SE ALEJO DE AHI CONTENTA Y MUY SONROJADA MIENTRAS QUE TAI ESTABA DESTROZADO POR DENTRO EL NO SABIA COMO REACIONAR SI LLORAR O AGUANTAR AQUEL TERRIBLE SUFRIMIENTO QUE AUN TENIA EL SABIA QUE AUN DICIENDOLE QUE LA QUERIA NO TENIA CASO QUE AUN DÁNDOLE UN BESO NO DARIA RESULTADO Y AUN QUE LE DOLIA EL SALIO CON LA CABEZA EN ALTO BUENO LA NAVIDAD LLEGO Y LO UNICO QUE QUERIA HACER ERA REGALARLE ALGO A SORA COMPRO UN OSITO, UN BRAZALETE EN EL QUE PONIA ´´TAI LOVE SORA ´´Y UNA CARTA QUE DECIA:   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOLA SORA   
  
COMO ESTAS ESPERO QUE BIEN EN PREMERO TENGO QUE FELICITARTE YA QUE HOY ES NAVIDAD ESPERO QUE NUNCA OLVIDES CUANTO TE QUIERO POR SER MI AMIGA YA QUE TU Y YO HEMOS PASADO PROBLEMAS QUE HEMOS LUCHADO JUNTOS HASTA EL FIN.. AHORA YO LUCHARE SOLO HASTA QUE ME MUERA YO SE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARAS JUNTO CON MATT LUCHANDO ASI COMO YO SIEMPRE QUISE HACERLO JUNTO A TI ..BUENO AHORA YO DESEO QUE ESTES BIEN Y QUE TU SIEMPRE SERAS MI MEJOR AMIGA.   
  
ATTE: TAI.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
TAI TERMINADO SU CARTA UNA LAGRIMA RECORRE SU CARA PARA FIRMAR SU CARTA A EL LE DOLIA MAS QUE NADA PERDER A LO QUE EL ERA SU GRAN AMOR CARIÑO PARA EL ERA LO MEJOR HABER CONOCIDO A SORA PERO AHORA SABER QUE SIMPLEMENTE SERAN AMIGOS LE DOLIA PERO TENIA QUE ENFRENTARLO EL SEGUIA CAMINANDO. BUENO PARA NO HACERLO MAS LARGO TAI TENIA EN PLAN DARSELO PERO TODO PASO RAPIDO NO TUVO TIEMPO HASTA QUE EN EL CONCIERTO DE MATT HABIA UNA SORA NERVIOSA CON UN LINDO REGALO CON UN LISTON ROJO Y ENVOLTURA VERDE QUE SORA ABLAZABA MAS ROJA Y NERVIOSA Y CON MANOS TEMBLOROSAS QUE NADA Y TAI DECIDIO APOYARLA PARA QUE ENTRARA.  
  
SORA:(PENSANDO) QUE TAL LE GUSTARA MI REGALO? YO ACASO LE GUSTARE Y SI TIENE NOVIA NO SE MEJOR NO LE DIGO NADA.(PERO TAI ERES UN TONTO QUE ACASO NO TE DUELE PERDERME YO CREO QUE NO -__-).  
  
TAI: QUE TE SUCEDE SORA QUE NUNCA PIENSAS DECIRLE?  
  
SORA: SI PERO...  
  
TAI TOMO SU HOMBRO Y CON UNA MIRADA SUMAMENTE TRISTE....  
  
TAI: PERO QUE PASA SORA NO CREO QUE EL TE LO DIGA TIENES QUE DECIRLE RECUERDA QUE TU TIENES MI VALOR SI NUNCA SE LO CONFIESAS NUNCA LO SABRAS.  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO SORA ENTRA CON MIEDO A LO QUE PUEDA OCURRIR YA FUERA CON FRIO Y CASI CON MUNCHAS GANAS DE LLORAR ERA TAI EL UNICO QUE ESTABA CON EL ERA AGUMONQUE HABIA DICHO.  
  
AGUMON: PARECE QUE YA HAS MADURADO SABES EL ANTIGUO TAI NO LA DEJARIA IR (YO PREFIERO AL ANTIGUO TAI BBUUUUAAAAA -__-)  
  
TAI: TU LO CREES SABES ABECES PIENSO QUE LO MEJOR ES QUE SORA TENGA LO MEJOR AUNQUE NO SEA YO EL QUE SE LO DE AUNQUE UN VERDADERO AMIGO DESEA LO MEJOR PARA SUS SEMEJANTES Y MAS PARA UNA NIÑA TAN LINDA COMO ES SORA.  
  
AGUMON: HAY TAI YO SE QUE SORA SABRA RECONOCERLO YO SE QUE ELLA TE GUSTA PERO LO MEJOR ES DEJARLA IR.  
  
TAI: GRACIAS EN SERIO TE LO AGRADEZCO LA VERDAD TU ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO.  
  
AGUMON: CLARO RECUERDA QUE YO SIEMPRE ESTARE A TU LADO.  
  
TAI SE ALEJO DE HAI ANQUE FUE MUY DURO NO DEJAR DE MIRAR ATRÁS Y SU REGALO BUENO SE LO PENSO DEJAR DE UNA VEZ TERMINADO EL CONCIERTO DE MATT AUNQUE SE DECEPCIONO AL VER ALGO MUY HORRIBLE PARA EL.  
  
Y VALLA QUE LO ERA SORA ESTABA BESANDO A MATT ELLOS SE ABRAZABAN YA QUE HACIA MUCHO FRIO Y TAI LOS INTERRUMPE.  
  
TAI:(DEMASIADO TRISTE) SO...SORA MMMM HE.  
  
SORA:(SOLTÁNDOSE DE MATT) SI QUE DESEAS TAI.  
  
TAI: NADA SORA SOLO QUE SEME OLVIDO UN REGALO QUE QUISE DARTE PORQUE HOY ES NAVIDAD.  
  
SORA: GRACIAS TAI POR CIERTO MUNCHAS GRACIAS POR APOYARME SABES TU ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO.  
  
SORA ABRAZA A TAI MUY FUERTE EN SEÑAL DE GRATITUD Y LO BESA EN LA MEJILLA AUNQUE MATT SE PUSO CELOSO A TAI NO LE IMPORTO Y NO PUDO DEJAR DE SONROJARSE.  
  
TAI: DE NADA SORA SABES QUE SIEMPRE CUENTAS CON MIGO EN LO QUE SEA.  
  
TAI SE ALEJA EL TENIA GANAS INFINITAS DE LLORAR SIGUIÓ CAMINANDO JUNTO CON AGUMON YA LLEGANDO A SU CASA COMIENZA A LLORAR DESCONSOLABLEMENTE Y KARI LO ESCUCHA.  
  
KARI: HERMANO ERES TU.  
  
TAI:(SECADOSE LAS LAGRIMAS) SI SOY YO QUE SUCEDE KARI.  
  
KARI: ES QUE TE ESCUCHE COMO LLORANDO Y VINE A VERTE.  
  
TAI: NO ES NADA KARI (SUSPIRA Y QUIERE COMENZAR A LLORAR).  
  
KARI: VAMOS HERMANO DIMELO NO ME PUEDES MENTIR.  
  
TAI: NO ES NADA SOLO QUE HABRE HECHO LO CORRECTO.  
  
KARI: DE QUE VAMOS DIMELO.  
  
AGUMON: SI LO MAS CORRECTO ES DECIRLE A TU HERMANO LA VERDAD.  
  
TAI TOMO AIRE Y LE CONTO TODO.  
  
KARI: YA VEO SABES HERMANO SI QUE HAS MADURADO.  
  
AGUMON: VES TAI TU HERMANA TIENE RAZON.  
  
TAI: SI LO SE PERO TU QUE CREES HABRE HECHO LO CORRECTO CREES QUE HABERLA DEJADO IR CON MI MEJOR AMIGO FUE LO MEJOR.  
  
(NOOOOOOO!!!!-__- LO DIGO POR MATT).  
  
KARI: NO LO SE PERO LA VERDAD SI QUIERES A ALGUIEN DE VERDAD LO MAS CORRECTO ES QUERER LO MEJOR PARA ELLA Y MAS SI ESA PERSONA NO TE QUIERE NO SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE VALES.  
  
TAI: VAMOS KARI TU LO DICES PORQUE SOY TU HERMANO SIMPLEMENTE SI ME COMPARO CON MATT SOY UN CERO A SU IZQUIERDA EL ES GUAPO PEGA CON CUALQUIER CHAVA Y ES MAS MADURO QUE YO EN CAMBIO YO QUE SOY UN CHICO TONTO QUE NO SIRVE PARA NADA LA VERDAD SORA SE MERECE A MATT EN LUGAR QUE A MI.  
  
KARI: NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS NO SOLO PORQUE SEAS MI HERMANO TE DIGO ES PORQUE LO VEO RECUERDO QUE TU SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE CON SORA Y CON MIGO EN TODO MOMENTO QUE NOS APOYASTE SUFRISTE LLORASTE REISTE SENTISTE CON NOSOTROS APARTE TU Y MATT SOIS DOS INDIVIDUOS MUY DIFERENTES TU TIENES UNA CUALIDAD QUE NI EL MISMO MATT NO TIENE.  
  
TAI: QUE HERMANA NO VEO UNA COSA QUE YO NO TENGA.  
  
KARI:(MEDIO ENOJADA) CLARO QUE LA TIENES ES ESE VALOR QUE TE CARACTERIZA ESE VALOR QUE POSEE TU CORAZON ESE VALOR QUE ES MAS GRANDE QUE TU PROPIO EMBLEMA.  
  
TAI: DE QUE.  
  
KARI: PORQUE TU TIENES MUNCHO CARIÑO QUE MATT CARECE Y ESO ES QUE TU VALES MUNCHO COMO PERSONA TAI PUES ERES MAS QUE MI HERMANO ERES MI AMIGO ERES MI TODO GRACIAS A TI EL VALOR QUE YO TENGO ES PORQUE ME ENSEÑASTE A SACARLO YO SE QUE SORA NUNCA SE DIO CUENTA DE LO QUE VALES PORQUE SU AMOR ES MUY CIEGO.  
  
TAI: PORQUE ME LO DICES.  
  
KARI: PORQUE UNA PERSONA QUE EN VERDAD TE QUIERE NO TE HACE ESTO CON TU MEJOR AMIGO Y PORQUE DIGO QUE SU AMOR ES CIEGO PORQUE ELLA SOLO SE FIJO EN EL FISICO Y NO EN LOS VERDADEROS VALORES QUE TU SOLO TIENES ES POR ESO QUE NO TE RINDAS LUCHA SACA TU CARIÑO A RELUCIR YO SE QUE ALGUIEN TE AMARA DE VERDAD Y SE DARA CUENTA DE TI (COMO YO).  
  
TAI: HAY KARI TE QUIERO ERES MI HERMANA NUNCA HE ESCUCHADO TALES COSAS SOLO ALGO QUE NO ME TIENE TRANQUILO.   
  
KARI: QUE ES HERMANO.  
  
TAI: COMO QUE SOY FEO HE __  
  
TAI CON UNA SONRISA ABRAZA A KARI Y ELLA LE COMENTA MAS DE LO QUE VALE COMO PERSONA Y ESO DE QUE ES FEO NO LO ES PORQUE "ELLA" DICE QUE NADIE ES FEO QUE TODOS SON BELLOS TANTO POR DENTRO COMO POR FUERA BUENO PARA NO HACERLO MAS LARGO TAI Y LOS DEMAS LUCHAN CONTRA MALOMYOTISMON BUENO TODO PASO / MATT Y SORA VAN AL CENTRO COMERCIAL PERO ENFRENTARAN LO MAS DURO PARA SORA QUIEREN SABERLO PUES VAMOS.  
  
MATT: MIRA ESO.  
  
SORA: QUE ES MI AMOR.  
  
MATT: ES UNA GUITARRA VAMOS A VER.  
  
SORA: PERO YO QUERIA VER LA ROPA.  
  
BUENO SIN UN MOTIVO MATT Y SORA VAN A VISITAR TODA LA TIENDA.  
  
MATT: ESO FUE ESTUPENDO NO MI VIDA.  
  
SORA: CLARO MI AMOR (HAY HAY HAY HAY CANTO Y NO LLORO -__- BUAAAA)   
  
DE PRONTO UN CARRO NEGRO SE ACERCA A LA ODIOSA HORRIBLE Y GACHA "PAREJITA" Y DEL AUTO SALEN 2 TIPOS EL PRIMERO CON UNA NAVAJA AMBOS CON CARA TAPADA MENOS DE LOS OJOS QUE EL PRIMERO SE ACERCA A MATT Y LE TRATA DE EMPUÑAR LA NAVAJA).  
  
TIPO1: TU ERES YAMATO ISHIDA NO ES CIERTO.  
  
MATT: SI QUE DIABLOS QUIEREN.  
  
TIPO2:(CON RISA PATÉTICA) NOSOTROS TE QUEREMOS A TI VAMOS SUBELO AL COCHE.  
  
SORA: NO DEJENLO EN PAZ.  
  
MATT: VAMOS SORA NO TE METAS EN ESTO.  
  
TIPO2: VAMOS RAPIDO SUBELO Y TU ESTUPIDA CALLATE!!! (UNOS DE LOS TIPOS TRATA DE SUBIRLO AL COCHE MIENTRAS QUE MATT SE OPONIA Y EL OTRO GOLPEA A SORA EN LA BOCA DE EL ESTOMAGO POR SUERTE TAI ESTABA PASANDO Y....)  
  
TAI: QUE SUCEDE DEJENLA EN PAZ NO TE PERMITIRE QUE LA GOLPEES Y MENOS EN MI CARA MALDITO!!.  
  
SORA: VAMOS TAI NO VALLAS NO ME GUSTARIA QUE TU ESTES HERIDO HAYY QUE ME HACEN.  
  
UNOS DE LOS TIPOS TIRA A MATT, COGE A SORA DEL CABELLO Y CON UNA NAVAJA EN LA GARGANTA AMENAZA A TAI.  
  
TIPO1: CALLATE O TU AMIGA MUERE.  
  
SORA:(LLORANDO) VAMOS TAI VETE NO QUIERO QUE ESTES AQUÍ NOOO HAYYY.  
  
ERA TAL LA FURIA INCONTROLABLE DE TAI QUE SE ABALANZO AL TIPO QUE TENIA LA NAVAJA ESE TIPO SUELTA A SORA ELLA CAE EN EL PISO SEGUIA GRITANDO Y LLORANDO PORQUE TAI FUE A RESCATARLA CUANDO FORCEJEABAN AMBOS EL SEGUNDO TIPO SACA UNA NAVAJA Y SE LA ENTIERRA EN EL ABDOMEN A TAI AMBOS SE ECHAN A CORRER.  
  
SORA:(LLORANDO) NOO TAI REACCIONA QUE TE PASA RESPONDE VAMOS TAIII MATT HAZ ALGO POR FABOR LLAMA A LA AMBULANCIA A LA POLICIA.  
  
MATT:(ASUSTADO) SI   
  
MATT CORRE DESESPERADO POR UNA AMBULANCIA MIENTRAS QUE SORA ABRAZA A TAI ELLA NO LO SOLTABA EL SEGUIA PERDIENDO GRAN CANTIDAD DE SANGRE MIENTRAS QUE SORA NO DEJABA DE ABRAZARLO Y ACARICIAR SU ROSTRO, CABELLO Y APOYARLO PARA QUE EL NO MURIERA.  
  
SORA:(LLORANDO Y ABRAZANDO A TAI) VAMOS CHIQUITO NO TE MUERAS TE NECESITO NO ME DEJES SOLA ENTIENDE QUE TU ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO QUE SIN TI NO SOY NADIE.  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO TAI REACCIONA USA SU ULTIMO RESPIRO ACARICIA EL ROSTRO DE SORA CON UNA MIRADA MUY DULCE QUE SOLO EL DIJO LO QUE SORA JAMAS OLVIDARA...  
  
TAI:(LLORANDO Y SOLTANDO SU ULTIMO SUSPIRO) SABES ERES LO MAS GRANDE QUE ME HA OCURRIDO GRACIAS A TI MI VALOR BRILLA Y QUIERO DECIRTE LO QUE SIEMPRE CALLE ESO ES QUE TE AMO SORA TE AMO MUNCHO NUNCA PENSE QUE ME OCURRIERA ALGO ASI PERO GRACIAS A TI MI VIDA ES MAS BELLA QUE POR CADA SONRISA QUE TU ME BRINDAS ES LO MEJOR PARA MI QUE ESTE DONDE ESTE SIEMPRE CONTARAS CON MIGO TE AMO SORA SABES NO ME IMPORTA SI MATT SE PONE CELOSO PERO DESEO BESARTE Y QUE TU SEAS PERSONA QUE ME BRINDE EL ULTIMO ALIENTO Y SIEMPRE TE CUIDARE.  
  
SORA MIRA MUY TRISTEMENTE A TAI SU GRAN AMIGO SE MUERE Y LO PEOR ES QUE EL ARRIESGO SU VIDA POR LA SUYA DE PRONTO COMIENZA A RECORDAR TODO LO QUE ELLA PASO JUNTO A EL TODAS SUS HAZAÑAS ESAS VECES QUE ELLA LO ABRAZABA PARA QUE LA CUIDARA ESA MISMA OCASIÓN CUANDO EL CASI ARRIESGO SU VIDA CON TAL DE QUE ELLA ESTUVIERA BIEN Y AHORA ES DEMASIADO TARDE EL ESTA AGONIZANDO MIENTRAS QUE DONDE LO SUJETABA DE LA CABEZA NO PARABA DE SANGRAR ELLA NO DEJABA DE LLORAR Y SOLO DIJO...  
  
SORA:(LLORANDO Y SUJETANDO SU MANO FUERTEMENTE) YO TAN BIEN TE AMO TAI PERO NO TE MUERAS YO TE QUIERO MAS QUE A NADA Y LO DE MATT SOLO FUE AMOR PASAJERO PERO TU ERES DIFERENTE YO LO SE PORQUE PENSAR QUE SIEMPRE ME APOYASTE HASTA CUANDO DIJE ESA ESTUPIDEZ PERO TU ME FORZASTE A ENTRAR SI ME HUBIERA DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE VALES DE TU VERDADERO AMOR HACIA MI NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO ES MAS NI MAS GRANDE ANHELO TU ME LO RECORDASTE ESA ERA QUE TU FUERAS MI NOVIO Y QUE NUNCA ME DEJARAS SOLA PERO CRECI Y TUVE UNA INVECIL FORMA DE VER LAS COSAS SE NOTABA QUE TU TENIAS ALGO QUE ME FALTABA ESO ERA EL VERDADERO CARIÑO QUE TU ME TIENES AHORA QUE SUCEDE PIENSAS IRTE HAYY YA NO SE NI QUE DIGO FUE MI CULPA.  
  
TAI: VAMOS MI AMOR NO LLORES ME TENDRAS PREOCUPADO SI SIGUES ASI.  
  
SORA: PERO COMO QUIERES QUE YO NO LLORE SI TE AMO TAI ES MAS PARA QUE ME CREAS.  
  
SORA ACARICIO SU CARA LO BESA EN LA BOCA MUY APASIONADA Y TIERNAMENTE TAI CON POCAS FUERZAS QUE LE QUEDABAN ALZO Y ACERCO SU CUERPO PARA QUE AMBOS SE ACERCARAN Y PARA QUE EL BESO FUERA MAS RICO DESPUÉS TAI SE RECUESTA EN LAS RODILLAS DE SORA TOMA SU MANO MIENTRAS CON LA OTRA SECABA SUS LAGRIMAS MIENTRAS QUE LA CONSUELA TRATA QUE SU MUERTE FUERA MENOS DOLOROSA CUANDO DE PRONTO SUS OJOS SE PONEN EN BLANCO SU PIEL PIERDE COLOR Y SUS DOS MANOS CAEN LENTAMENTE TAI HABIA MUERTO.  
  
SORA:(DESESPERADA) TAI RESPONDE POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS (TOMA SU PULSO) NO...NO PUEDE SER ESTA...TAI TE AMO NO ME DEJES POR DIOS NO TE LO LLEVES DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE VIVA JUNTO A MI DE QUE ESTE A MI LADO TENGO TANTAS GANAS DE QUE EL SE CASARA CON MIGO PERO POR FAVOR DIOS NO TE LO LLEVES NOOOOO PORQUE TAI ME DEJASTE YO QUE TE AMO TANTO.(CUANDO DIJO LO ULTIMO SE LE HIZO UN NUDO EN LA GARGANTA Y COMENZO A GRITAR DESESPERADAMENTE).  
  
SORA COLOCA SUS MANOS EN EL ROSTRO DE TAI LAS DESLIZA POCO A POCO HASTA QUE SUS OJOS SE CIERRAN COMPLETAMENTE DESPUÉS SORA SE ABALANZA AL CUERPO DE TAI Y COMIENZA A LLORAR DESCONSOLABLE TOMABA SU MANO TOTALMENTE HELADA Y LA PASABA EN EL MISMO ROSTRO DE SORA TAI MURIO COMO QUERIA EN LOS BRAZOS DE SU AMADA.  
  
DEPRONTO LOS CORAZONES DE TAI Y SORA EMPIEZA A BRILLAR Y LA SANGRE QUE ABIA EN EL SUELO DESAPARECE LA ERIDA DE TAI SE CURA SU PIEL BUELBE A COGER COLOR SUS OJOS SE EMPIEZAN A ABRIR POCO A POCO.  
  
SORA: TAI AMOR MIO ESTAS VIVO ERES TU DIME ALGO.  
  
TAI: SORA AMOR TE DIJE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIA CON TIGO Y QUE NUNCA TE DEJARIA.  
  
SORA:(LLORANDO) TAI TE QUIERO.  
  
TAI: Y LLO TAMBIEN SORA.  
  
TAI SE LEVANTA Y BESA A SORA Y DE REPENTE LLEGA LA AMBULANCIA CON MATT.   
  
MATT: TAI ESTAS BIBO E SORA QUE ACES BESANDO A TAI.  
  
SORA:(NERVIOSA) LOSIENTO MATT PERO DE TODA MI VIDA E AMADO A TAI Y SIEMPRE LE AMARE PERO MATT QUIERO QUE SIGAMOS SIENDO AMIGOS NO TE ENFADES.  
  
MATT: QUE NO ME ENFADE NO QUIERO BOLBEROS A VER EN TODA MI VIDA.  
  
SORA: MATT NO TE ENFADES CON MIGO Y CON TAI TU TIENES MUNCHAS FANS LLA ENCONTRARAS A ALGUNA CHICA MEJOR QUE LLO.  
  
MATT: NO LO CREO SORA.  
  
TAI: MATT SORA TIENE RAZON TIENES MUNCHAS FANS QUE TE QUIEREN LLA ENCONTRARAS ALGUNA MEJOR QUE MI AMADA SORA.  
  
MATT: BUENO ESTA BIEN QUE SEAIS FELICES.  
  
SORA: GRACIAS POR ENTENDERLO MATT.  
  
LA AMBULANCIA SEBA Y MATT MUY ENFADADO TAMBIEN.  
  
TAI:(ROJO) SORA POR FIN E CONSEGUIDO TU AMOR.   
  
SORA: Y LLO E CONSEGUIDO TU VALOR Y TU AMOR TAI.   
  
SORA Y TAI SE BESAN TAI PASA SUS BRAZOS POR LA CINTURA DE SORA Y SORA PASA LOS SULLOS POR EL CUELLO DE TAI DESPUÉS DE ESTO Y COJIDOS DE LAS MANOS SEBAN PARA CASA DE SORA CUANDO LLEGAN TAI SE DESPIDE CON UN TIERNO BESO PERO ANTES DE QUE TAI SE FUERA SORA LE AGARRO POR EL BRAZO Y LE DIJO...  
  
SORA:(ROJA) TAI QUEDATE ESTA NOCHE CON MIGO MI MADRE NO ESTA Y TENGO MIEDO CUANDO ESTOY SOLA...  
  
TAI:(ROJO COMO UN TOMATE) ESTA BIEN SORA.  
  
SON LA 1:00 DE LA MAÑANA Y ESTAN MEDIO DORMIDOS LOS 2 EN EL SOFA SORA CON SU CABEZA EN EL HOMBRO DE TAI.  
  
TAI: VENGA SORA BETE A DORMIR A TU CUARTO LLO ME QUEDARE AQUÍ EN EL SOFA A DORMIR.  
  
SORA: NO BENTE TU TAMBIEN A MI HABITACIÓN Y DUERME EN EL SACO DE DORMIR A MI LADO..  
  
TAI:(ROJO) DE ACUERDO.  
  
TAI APAGA LA TELEVISION Y SEVA CON SORA A SU CUARTO TAI ESPERA FUERA UN MOMENTO PARA QUE SORA SE PONGA EL PIJAMA CUANDO ENTRA BE QUE EL SACO DE DORMIR NO ESTA Y TAI LE DICE..  
  
TAI: SORA Y EL SACO.  
  
SORA:(ROJA) NO TENGO SACO TAI DUERME CON MIGO ARME MI DESEO REALIDAD TAI.  
  
TAI:(ROJO) PERO SORA LLO... NOSE..   
  
DE REPENTE SUENA UN TRUENO SORA SE ASUSTA Y SE ABRAZA A TAI MUY FUERTE Y LE DICE.  
  
SORA:(ASUSTADA) PORFABOR TAI...   
  
TAI:(ROJO) ESTA BIEN SORA.  
  
SORA SONRIE Y SE METEN EN LA CAMA LOS DOS ESTAN TAN CERCA TAN ROJOS Y TAN LLENOS DE FELICIDAD SUS CORAZONES. TAI INTENTA DORMIRSE MIRANDO HACIA EL TECHO Y SORA LE DICE..  
  
SORA: TAI PUEDES MIRAR HACIA AMI.  
  
TAI SEDA LA BUELTA Y LOS DOS MIRÁNDOSE SE SONRÍEN Y SORA EMPIEZA A DECIRLE OTRA COSA...  
  
SORA: TAI PUEDES..  
  
TAI NO DEJA QUE SORA ACABE SUS PALABRAS Y LA ABRAZA Y BESA CUANDO ACABA DE BESARLA LE DICE..  
  
TAI: ES ESO LO QUE QUERIAS NO.  
  
SORA:(ROJA) MMM..SI  
  
SORA BESA A TAI Y LE EMPIEZA A DESABROCHAR LOS BOTONES DE LA CAMISA TAI POR SU PARTE LE QUITA LA CAMISA A SORA CUANDO DEJAN DE BESARSE.   
  
SORA SE SIENTA EN SU ESTOMAGO Y TAI DICE...  
  
TAI: JOO SORA SABIA QUE ESTO OCURRIRIA ALGUN DIA PERO TAN PRONTO.  
  
SORA: LO SABIAS PUES NO LO ESTROPEES HAORA CARIÑO.  
  
SORA SE LEVANTA Y SE QUITA LOS PANTALONES Y LUEGO SE LOS QUITA A TAI DE UN TIRON..  
  
TAI:(ROJO COMO UN TOMATE) SORA TE DESEO MAS QUE NUNCA MI AMOR.  
  
SORA SE VUELVE A ACOSTAR A SU LADO Y LE DICE...  
  
SORA: TAI ME BAS A HACER REALIDAD MI ARDIENTE DESEO.  
  
TAI: CUAL SORA.  
  
SORA: DE QUE TENGAMOS ESTA MISMA NOCHE UN HIJO.  
  
TAI: TU DESEO SE CUMPLIRA PERO ANTES TENGO QUE PREGUNTARTE ALGO MI AMOR.  
  
SORA: EL QUE MI CIELO.   
  
TAI:(ROJO) QUIERES CASARTE CON MIGO SORA.  
  
SORA:(FELIZ) TAI POR SU PUESTO QUE SI.   
  
TAI SE ABRAZA A SORA SE EMPIEZAN A BESAR Y LO TIPICO.   
  
PASARON 10 MESES DES DE ESA NOCHE Y BEMOS A SORA EN EL HOSPITAL JUNTO A TAI SU ESPOSO Y EN LA SALA DE ESPERA SUS FAMILIAS ESPERANDO LA GRAN NOTICIA.  
  
SORA: TAI QUE CREES QUE SERA NIÑO O NIÑA.   
  
TAI: NO LO SE SORA HA TI QUE TE GUSTARIA QUE FUERA.  
  
SORA: UN NIÑO TAN GUAPO Y FUERTE COMO TU TAI.  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA LA EMFERMERA.  
  
EMFERMERA: SOÑOR TAI YAGAMI Y SEÑORA SORA TAKENOUCHI.  
  
LOS DOS MUY NERVIOSOS Y COJIDOS FUERTE MENTE DE LAS MANOS.   
  
ENFERMERA: ENORA BUENA SEÑORITA SORA TAKENOUCHI Y SEÑOR TAI YAGAMI AN TENIDO UN HIJO Y UNA HIJA PRECIOSOS...  
  
LOS DOS SE SONRÍEN Y SE BESAN...  
  
PASARAN 6 AÑOS Y HAORA PODEMOS VER A LOS DOS NUEVOS PORTADORES DEL VALOR Y EL AMOR CORRIENDO POR LA PLALLA Y CON SUS DIGIMON TAI Y SORA IVAN COJIDOS DE LAS MANOS Y DETRÁS DE SUS HIJOS BIJILANDOLOS SIEMPRE PARA QUE NO LES PASARA NADA SORA LE DICE A TAI.  
  
SORA: MIRALOS TAI SON IDÉNTICOS A NOSOTROS CUANDO ERAMOS NIÑOS.  
  
TAI: SI SORA TIENES TODA LA RAZON NO PODRÍAN SER DE OTRA FORMA ASTA A LOS DOS LES GUSTA EL FÚTBOL COMO A NOSOTROS CUANDO ERAMOS NIÑOS.  
  
TAI Y SORA SE SONRÍEN Y SE DAN UN TIERNO Y LARGO BESO.....  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
NOTAS DEL AUTOR: LES A GUSTADO A SIDO MI 1 FIC DE DIGINMON MANDEN RESPUESTAS PARA SABES SI LES A GUSTADO O NO A QUI TIENES MI MSN  
  
DREAMCAST_ANTONIO4@hotmail.com  
  
MI NOMBRE ES ANTONIO SOY DE BARCELONA.   
  
ESTE FIC SE LO DEDICO COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO A ALEX Y MARISOL MIS 2 BUENOS AMIGOS DIGITALES.   
  
NO TARDEN EN RESPONDER SI LES A GUSTADO BIEN ASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS DEL TAIORA..... 


End file.
